


Let Her Go- One Shot

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Zagene: Life and Love [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: Inspired by Be Alright by Dean Lewis"I know you love her, but it's over, mateIt doesn't matter, put the phone awayIt's never easy to walk away, let her goIt'll be alright"As Zagene because it’s what I need in my life. Basically, Eugene goes through a breakup and needs to be comforted.





	Let Her Go- One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic so please don't judge me. It's also really short so.... yeah.

“Due, you okay?” Zach inquired looking over at his friend. The bar was crowded and loud, but Zach wasn’t focused on the people racing to see who could take five shots faster, he was worried about his friend. Eugene recommended going to a bar tonight to help get his mind off of the breakup, it clearly wasn’t helping. 

Eugene had been dating a nice girl named Emily for almost eight months when she walked up to him and said it wasn’t working. She said her schooling was getting more serious along with her job and that he deserved better (which was bologna if you ask Zach, it was a dumb excuse). Eugene was heartbroken, inside he knew it probably wouldn’t last forever, but he couldn’t help but feel shattered by the news. He spent all day in bed the next two days scrolling through her Instagram, old text messages and photos. It was sad to see Eugene like this so the guys came over to help him out of his slump. It worked a little, he was much happier but he always seemed a little out of it. 

Now in the bar, Eugene continuously looked at his phone in hopes of seeing a message from his ex. 

“I’m fine,” he responded only half aware of the small Jew. Zach knew he wasn’t but didn’t push him. Zach hated seeing Eugene like this and didn’t want to add salt to the wound. 

“Can I get you another beer?” It was the bartender, he was talking to Zach with a tad of flirtiness in his voice. Eugene looked up from his phone.

“Um, I’m good,” Zach said. He wasn’t a big drinker and one beer was enough for him tonight. The bartender eyed him and walked off to a group of bachelors drunk on margaritas.

“Who does he think he is?” Eugene asked showing more anger in his voice than he wanted to.

“It was nothing and going nowhere, chill,” Eugene signed he was right, per usual. He glanced back at his phone. “Dude, put the phone down, you’re not helping yourself by hoping she’ll come back, just relax it’ll be alright,”

Eugene signed, he was right, sulking wasn’t helping him. “Okay let’s go,” Eugene grabbed his hand and they were off to the dance floor.


End file.
